Windhover
|image = Image: .png |Gender = Male |Race = Pegasus |Occupation = Flight school tutor |Location = Cloudopolis Academy |Quest(s) = Pegasus tutorial |Minimap image = Image:Where Windhover.png|thumb|170x170px]] |Coat color = |Mane color(s) = |Eye color = }}Windhover is a pegasus NPC that new pegasus players are likely to see when first starting out the game, as he is the NPC who provides a basic tutorial of the game when spoken to. Dialogue "Oh, hello little foal. Welcome to the wonderful world of Equestria! There’s a great big word just waiting for you out there, but you’ve got to trot before you can gallop. So let’s begin with learning some simple movement, hmm?" :Aww, I know how to run around already! Where do I get my talent mark? :"Are you really sure you want to skip the basic tutorial? It’s important to have a strong grounding in the fundamentals before you get into more advanced studies…" :Okay, sure! :"Well, now! You're an eager one! For starters, why don't you have a little trot to that tall gazebo behind me? No need to rush. Take your time and look around a little! In case you need a little help getting moving, I put some tips in your journal." "Just head over to the gazebo on the other side of the schoolyard for practice. Take all the time you want." "Great! You're a fast learner. Now, you see that vase on the pillar right behind me? There should be a smaller pillar right next to it. Try to get to the top of it by jumping. I'll put some pointers about jumping in your Journal." :Just watch me! / I can do it! / Okay, here goes... "The pillars are right over there. Just jump on top of the short one! You can do it! Remember to check your journal for tips if you're not sure how." "Great job! I think you've gotten the hang of moving around quite nicely. Before we move on to the next lesson, why don't you explore the city a little? See the sights, look around, and by all means, talk to some ponies! The folks here are all very friendly, and I'm sure it would be easy to find some who'd be happy to discuss what makes us special as pegasus ponies. Let me know when you're ready to continue." :Nah, I don't really feel like exploring or talking. Let's do the lesson right now! :"Okay, great! I can tell you everything you need to know about Talent Marks! Well... later, anyway. Unfortunately, I don't quite have the next lesson planned yet. It's going to be a big one. But if you come and see me after the weekend, I'll tell you all about talent marks. Why don't you explore a bit more in the meantime? I'm sure there are plenty of fun things to do out there." :Exploring? Sounds awesome! / Well, I do like sightseeing... / What makes us special? Ooh, I can't wait! :"Wonderful! Have a stroll around, and then come back to me when you're ready to continue with your lessons." ::I'll be right back! "Hello again! Have you been asking around what makes us special as pegasi?" :Where should I look? :"Not everyone in Cloudopolis is a pegasus. It's easier for us to live on clouds than unicorns or earth ponies, so if you want to ask about us, your best bet is to check around town. You might want to stop by the weather factory while you're at it. It's a big part of what makes us unique. Just let me know when you're ready to continue. have fun out there!" :Yep! I'm ready for my next lesson! :"Okay, great! I can tell you everything you need to know about Talent Marks! Well... later, anyway. Unfortunately, I don't quite have the next lesson planned yet. It's going to be a big one. But if you come and see me after the weekend, I'll tell you all about talent marks. Why don't you explore a bit more in the meantime? I'm sure there are plenty of fun things to do out there." Category:NPCs Category:Cloudopolis Category:Pegasus Category:Quest ponies